


The 'E' Stands For 'Every Day I Wake Up And Hercule Flambeau Tries To Ruin My Life'

by sidneycarter



Series: No, I'm Not Calling Him Edgar [3]
Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: Gen, flambeau is horrible and i absolutely adore him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidneycarter/pseuds/sidneycarter
Summary: Flambeau's up to his usual tricks
Series: No, I'm Not Calling Him Edgar [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036158
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	The 'E' Stands For 'Every Day I Wake Up And Hercule Flambeau Tries To Ruin My Life'

**Author's Note:**

> u already know the drill 
> 
> this is short nonsense about flambeau being so annoying and i love it

This is third time this week that there have been reports of Hercule Flambeau and his thieving little fingers around the Kembleford area. 

Sullivan swears on all that is holy that if he finds an embroidered handkerchief instead of a precious jewel _again_ he will _not_ be held responsible for his actions.

The alarms of the museum blare as Sullivan marches up to an empty glass cabinet.

It is even worse than he first feared. 

The jewel is gone. There is a handkerchief neatly folded in its place, along with a thick, cream-coloured card inscribed with obnoxiously French handwriting. 

_Better luck next time, Ted._

**Author's Note:**

> flambeau
> 
> breathe if u agree


End file.
